


Not the Only One With A Secret

by orphan_account



Series: On the Occasion of my 1000th follow [2]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Gen, Iron Woman Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the tumblr prompt:  Kara reveals to Lena that she's Supergirl, but in turn, Lena reveals she has her own secret identity - Hannah Montana style.





	Not the Only One With A Secret

Kara held her breath. There… she’d said it. It was out there, now. No taking it back. _I’m Supergirl._

Lena’s eyes gleamed something neither blue nor green in the low light on Lena’s balcony. The office was quiet, it was late, and most people had gone home, except her precious workaholic Lena. “I thought so,” she said, grinning slowly.

“You did?” Kara released a sigh of relief.

“Of course.” Lena was laughing as she said it, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world?

Was it? Or was Lena just really smart? Maybe it was both? Lena probably saw through her the very first time, in that case. She stopped her brain before it spun out of control.

Then she noticed that Lena seemed oddly relieved, too.

“Listen,” she began, and Kara felt a little tingle down her spine at the way Lena looked at her, like she was about to get into some awfully fun kind of trouble, “I think it’s time you saw something.”

“What?”

“Come with me.”

Lena took her hand and led her inside, to the elevators. Kara’s nerves were all set on edge. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

The elevator descended rapidly, all the way down to L, and then past it. It stopped, asked for a fingerprint authorization, which Lena gave it, and then continued zipping down.

“Just how many lower levels does this place have?” Kara watched the floors tick by: LL1, LL2, LL3, LL4…..

“A lot,” Lena answered breezily. “Same number as the Pentagon, actually.”

“How many is that?”

Lena smiled mysteriously.

The elevator finally stopped on an unmarked floor, and Lena led her out into the hallway lined with dim blue lights, and down to a set of metal doors, which opened, again, with a fingerprint and this time, a retinal scan for good measure. She followed Lena into a small room. She flicked on the lights and saw, in the corner of the room, what looked like a robot at first. It was shaped like a person and made of grey and green metal. “C3PO?” she queried, half-joking.

“Not exactly,” Lena chuckled. She tapped a button on her watch. Suddenly, the thing sprang to life, broke apart, and each piece propelled itself toward Lena with tiny jets. A brief moment of panic seized Kara’s heart. _What the….?_

But no, not to worry. They weren’t attacking Lena. The pieces reassembled them around the curves of Lena’s shape, and encased her inside the metal shape that had just been standing on that pedestal a moment ago. It wasn’t a robot, Kara realized. It was a suit, a powered exoskeleton.

She gasped. “What is it? What does it do?”

Lena smiled like a Cheshire Cat. Jets grumbled from the bottoms of the suit’s feet, and Lena rose up off the hard ceramic tile. She gave a little turn, grinning at Kara. “I can fly too.” She held up a hand, palm facing Kara. In the middle was a round, glowing white light. “And you wouldn’t believe what this thing can do.”

Kara bit her lip. She’d seen reports in the news lately, a hero that Cat Grant had christened Iron Woman, rescuing a busload of children on a broken bridge, stopping a bank robbery, expelling Cadmus operatives from a warehouse near the waterfront. It suddenly made sense. It had all been Lena.

“So?” Lena demanded, turning to her with a dazzling smile. “Shall we go for a spin across the skies?”

Kara nodded.

And moments later, they were racing across the air above National City: the Girl of Steel, and the Iron Woman, a pair of gleaming stars, flying together for the first time. _I_ _could get used to this_ , she thought happily.


End file.
